Un Noël pas comme les autres
by pepete55
Summary: Veronica se voit confier l'organisation du bal de Noël. Corvée ou conte de fée ?  OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours


En ces temps de fêtes, un petit OS s'impose.  
>Je l'ai écris pour un concours sur un forum.<br>A ne pas prendre trop au sérieux ! Surtout une bonne partie du début en fait...  
>Je rappelle que Veronica Mars ne m'appartient pas.<br>En espérant que vous aimerez.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Un noël pas comme les autres.<p>

Veronica poussa un long soupir. Clemmons venait de lui demander, non, de lui ordonner de préparer le bal de Noël. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Elle n'était pas un gentil petit lutin du père Noël. Elle n'avait pas le temps avec toutes les affaires qui trainaient en longueur à Mars Investigation, elle était débordée. Et puis il pouvait trouver mieux question esprit de Noël. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de participer à l'élaboration de ce parfait bal pour ces parfaits élèves qui allaient adorer ça, c'est-à-dire les 3'09... Elle n'était pas cette fille qui se pâmait devant une robe de bal et qui attendait à côté du téléphone qu'un garçon daigne l'appeler pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Clemmons avait été très clair là-dessus. Qu'est-ce que ça la mettait en joie !

Et puis il en avait des belles Clemmons ! Demander à quelqu'un de l'aider. C'était pas du gâteau, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui accepterait.

Après maintes réflexion, Veronica se décida sur sa pauvre petite victime qui allait devoir l'aider. Elle sonna à la porte de Wallace, un air suppliant au visage et une boîte de cookies faits maison à la main. Wallace lui ouvrit et la détailla du regard. Il poussa un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander ?

Veronica lui fit un large sourire, elle savait que c'était déjà gagné. Elle n'aimait pas le contraindre ainsi à partager sa punition mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, si ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide mon papa ours ! Disons que la petite blonde que tu as en face de toi a clamé son innocence, mais le méchant père Clemmons ne l'a pas crue et il l'a condamnée à des taches horribles telle que l'organisation d'un bal. Tu veux bien être ma marraine la bonne fée sur ce coup là ?

Wallace secoua la tête avec un petit sourire désabusé.

- Ais je le choix de toute manière ? Quand on me prend par les sentiments…

Il attrapa la boîte de cookies et en fourra un dans sa bouche.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas normal que tu ne me fasses ces merveilles que quand tu as besoin de mon aide, dit-il la bouche pleine

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- Que veux tu, je te connais si bien… Corruptible par la nourriture, ta gourmandise te tuera mon cher Wallace.

- Hum…. Merci pour ces bonnes prédictions. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?

- Une aide pour faire les affiches et mettre en place la déco principalement…

Elle se fit mentalement la liste des choses qu'elle avait à faire. Si elle devait faire ce bal autant qu'elle le fasse bien.

- Tu pourras aussi m'aider pour les musiques, ça apportera de la diversité, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils passèrent la soirée à faire les affiches. Ils avaient opté pour une feuille en forme de flocon de neige géant argenté avec toutes les informations sur le bal.

Le lendemain matin, Veronica arriva tôt au lycée pour filer tout droit au gymnase, elle n'avait que deux jours, il fallait qu'elle se presse un peu. Le lycée lui avait mis pas mal de chose à disposition pour s'occuper de la décoration, maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller, facile à dire ! Il y avait un sapin énorme ! Comment est-ce qu'elle allait s'occuper de cette chose ? Même avec un escabeau elle ne parviendrait pas à son sommet…

Elle entendit un raclement de gorge et se retourna. Duncan. Super.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me suis porté volontaire pour aider au bal. Et toi ?

- Je dois l'organiser.

- Oh… je suppose que ça veut dire que je suis à tes ordres, fit-il avec un mince sourire.

- On peut dire ça…

Elle réfléchit à une tâche à lui confier pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas dans ses pattes.

- Tu sais faire des flocons de neige en papier ?

Il acquiesça.

- Il faudrait que tu en fasses pas mal, donc il vaut mieux que tu t'y mettes tout de suite.

- Okay…

Pendant ce temps elle allait se jeter à l'assaut des horribles décos de Noël que contenaient les cartons. Pourvu qu'il y ait quelque chose de potable. Elle farfouilla un certain temps. Elle sortit des guirlandes électriques qu'elle tacherait de mettre de manière à faire le tour de la salle, des boules de Noël pour le sapin avec des guirlandes classiques, elle choisit de se cantonner à deux couleurs : le rouge et l'argentée. On lui tapota sur l'épaule, elle lâcha la boule qu'elle tenait à la main de surprise.

- Monsieur Fennel ! Non seulement vous êtes en retard mais en plus vous vous amusez à effrayer votre chef ! Gronda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

- Oups ! Désolé sergent Veronica ! Quelle sera ma punition ?

- Privé de cookies soldat Wallace !

- Quoi ? Fit-il choqué. J'en ai besoin pour être en forme et être efficace.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr… Bon, peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu pense de tout ça ?

Elle montra le tas de décorations qui lui avait semblé correctes. Il les examina rapidement.

- C'est joli mais ça ne manque pas un peu de vert ? Tu sais les couleurs de Noël…

- Je sais, mais il y a déjà le sapin, et puis je trouve qu'au-delà de deux couleurs ça fait mal aux yeux !

- Et pas de neige ?

- Au beau milieu de la Californie ? Où est-ce que tu veux trouver de la neige ?

- On peut faire une razzia au Canada ?

- C'est beau de rêver…

- D'accord, mais on peut faire des faux cadeaux et les mettre au pied du sapin.

- Bonne idée ! Occupe toi de trouver du papier cadeau, je chercherais du carton ou des trucs dans le genre pour leur donner une forme.

- De quoi est-ce qu'on peut recouvrir le sol ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers le parquet recouvert de ligne pour délimiter le terrain de basket, affreusement immonde pour un bal de Noël !

- Quelque chose de rouge pour recouvrir tout ça, on laissera ensuite tomber les flocons de neige fabriqués par Duncan pour habiller ça.

- D'accord.

Ils continuèrent à décorer la salle et à commencer le sapin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il était l'heure pour eux d'aller en cours. Veronica allait se diriger vers la sortie du gymnase quand Duncan l'aborda. Wallace lui chuchota qu'il la retrouverait plus tard. Le traître ! Il savait très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas parler avec Duncan… Elle inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers lui l'air de rien.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais…

« Tu te demandais » ? Pitié, tu te demandais si le contrôle de maths avait bien lieu tout à l'heure, c'est tout ?

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle à répondre bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la suite.

- Tu sais avec le bal qu'on organise ensemble, je me suis dit que peut être on pourrait…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant Duncan. Ouf, Veronica était sauvée ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de subir l'invitation de Duncan au bal…

Elle tourna la tête vers son sauveur… Dick ? Le grand blond se jeta à ses pieds et lui attrapa la main qu'il baisa à plusieurs reprises.

- Ronnie ! Tu veux être la cavalière du grand Dick au bal ?

Veronica dégagea sa main et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Je t'aime à la folie ma dulcinée !

- Tu es saoul ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Elle n'avait jamais vu une blague aussi pathétique.

- Accouche Dick. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire que tu as envie d'aller au bal avec moi !

- Le Dick a perdu un pari.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment. Elle vit par l'entrebâillement de la porte Logan qui s'esclaffait comme une hyène. Elle prit une boule de Noël et lui lança à la figure. En plein dans le mille ! Il se frotta la tête avec une grimace douloureuse. Bien fait pour lui !

- Tu devrais plutôt demander à Logan de t'accompagner, vous feriez la paire tous les deux ! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, il y a des gens ici qui vont s'instruire, vous feriez bien d'en prendre modèle !

Elle s'en alla les laissant en plant. Dick avait beau être complètement stupide, il aurait fallut qu'elle le remercie sur ce coup là, sans son intervention elle serait coincée avec Duncan qui lui demanderait, les yeux larmoyants, d'être sa cavalière.

Le soir, quand elle alla se coucher, l'angoisse commença à monter. Le bal était demain ! Elle n'avait plus qu'une journée pour s'assurer que tout soit parfait. Mission impossible ! Elle n'avait pas de cavalier, pas de robe, la décoration était loin d'être terminée et elle n'osait même pas penser à la sélection des musiques. Monsieur Clemmons avait pris cette histoire de punition comme excuse, c'était sûr ! En réalité il n'avait aucune idée de comment finir dans les temps alors il lui avait refilé la tâche. Comme ça si rien ne se passait comme prévu tout retomberait sur elle, c'était beaucoup plus simple ! Elle s'endormit avec toutes ces préoccupations en tête.

Le lendemain matin, son réveil la tira de son sommeil à l'aube. Elle grogna mais il fallait bien ça. Elle prit sa douche histoire de se réveiller et se plaça derrière son ordinateur. Mission musiques ! Heureusement elle remarqua que Wallace lui avait déjà envoyé plusieurs idées par mail, plus que quelques slows et ce serait bon…

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle passa rapidement par la cuisine pour prendre une pomme et filer au lycée, elle avait encore du pain sur la planche.

Quand elle arriva, Wallace était déjà là. Depuis un certain temps sans doute puisqu'il avait terminé de décorer le sapin. Elle sourit en voyant Wallace concentré dans sa tache. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait au moins compter sur quelqu'un.

_Tu es un marshmallow Veronica Mars._

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot Wallace, merci.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma bff et mes gâteaux préférés.

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille au bal ensemble ? Entre meilleurs amis, on pourrait se moquer des robes des filles, de l'ennui de leur cavalier et…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant la grimace de Wallace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai demandé à Jackie d'être ma cavalière.

- Oh…

- Je suis désolé V.

- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, ça ne fait rien, je suis contente pour toi.

- Je pourrais te trouver quelqu'un dans l'équipe de basket.

Veronica écarquilla les yeux.

- Les rendez vous arrangés c'est très peu pour moi !

- Tu n'as personne en tête ? Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie que quelqu'un t'invite.

- Brad Pitt ? Proposa-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

- Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit disponible, mais je peux toujours te proposer Tad le pitre, c'est ressemblant…

Elle lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Je vais me débrouiller… Avant que Clemmons ne me donne cette punition je ne comptais pas y aller, alors si j'y vais toute seule ça ne changera pas grand-chose, je prendrais quelques photos, passerais par le buffet et filerais aussitôt.

- Quel programme !

- Que veux tu, c'est ça de s'appeler Veronica Mars. Et c'est sans doute mieux que je fasse ça plutôt que j'y aille avec le premier abruti venu.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu ne connais pas le proverbe ? Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée.

- Mais Veronica Mars est trop solitaire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours le bal de Noël.

- Sincèrement, qui voudrait y aller avec moi ? Je suis une paria, je ne suis pas riche, pas populaire, je suis connue comme Veronica la fille de Keith Mars qui a accusé le type le plus riche de la ville d'avoir tué sa fille !

Qu'est-ce que Wallace pouvait répondre à ça ? Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas nier que tous les élèves de Neptune High la jugeait constamment…

Il était exactement dix neuf heures quarante cinq. Le bal commençait à vingt heures. Veronica avait réussi, tout était prêt dans les temps. Sauf elle. Elle était allongée sur son lit toujours vêtue de ses habits de la journée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller au bal. A quoi bon ? Elle serait la seule sans cavalier, on la pointerait du doigt comme d'habitude, elle serait seule dans son coin, ça ne servait à rien. Et puis elle n'avait pas de robe. Elle prit son MP3 et plaça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle aurait la paix comme ça.

Vingt heures. Keith toqua à la chambre de sa fille. Il n'entendit pas de réponse, il toqua à nouveau, toujours rien. Il entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête. Veronica sursauta devant cette apparition et retira ses écouteurs.

- Papa ?

- Désolée chérie, j'ai frappé et…

Veronica secoua la tête.

- J'écoutais de la musique, je n'ai pas entendu, enfin bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu as besoin de moi ?

- On te demande.

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ?

- Va voir par toi-même.

Veronica se leva de son lit et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise.

- Weevil ?

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, pantalon noir, chemise blanche ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dans cette tenue ?

- Ton ami est venue me voir pour me dire que tu n'avais pas de cavalier. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au bal mais pour faire danser une demoiselle…

Veronica se pinça les lèvres, elle avait pourtant dit à Wallace…

- Franchement ne te tracasse pas pour ça, je n'ai pas envie d'aller au bal non plus.

- Voyons V, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire ça et puis maintenant que je suis habillé comme ça il n'est pas question que je ne t'amène pas au bal !

- Mais je n'ai même pas de robe.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose, et ne me sors pas l'excuse qu'une fille ne porte jamais deux fois la même robe pour des bals différents.

Cette phrase la fit sourire, tellement Lilly… Ca se voyait bien qu'il l'avait fréquentée même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Tu peux attendre dans le salon avec mon père ?

Weevil jeta un coup d'œil à Keith qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Il acquiesça.

- Je crois que je peux faire un effort, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle le laissa en espérant que son père n'allait pas le faire fuir et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et commença à passer en revue toutes les robes qu'elle possédait, ce qui n'était pas des masses il fallait le dire. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle aurait l'air ridicule dans chacune d'entre elles. Elle allait renoncer et dire à Weevil qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y aller quand elle tomba sur une robe. LA robe. La robe en satin rouge, pour ainsi dire jamais portée.

_Tu es la robe de satin rouge…_

Elle caressa la robe avant de l'enfiler. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se regarder dans une glace, elle savait. Elle releva rapidement ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête. Un soupçon de mascara plus tard elle sortit de sa chambre.

- Tu en as mis du…

Weevil s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Veronica s'empourpra devant l'air du jeune motard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle en avait trop fait ?

Weevil referma sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il avait été surpris en pleine contemplation. Ce bustier, cette robe qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, ce rouge flamboyant… Ce n'était pas la Veronica qu'il connaissait, il avait l'impression de voir… Enfin de la voir elle. Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de robes je trouve que tu t'es surpassée, tu es ravissante.

Veronica lui fit un petit sourire.

- Merci.

Weevil se tourna vers Keith.

- Je vous la ramène à minuit et demi comme promis.

Keith hocha la tête, un peu inquiet de laisser sa fille entre les mains d'un criminel potentiel. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée. Elle avait le droit d'avoir ce bal, comme toutes les autres filles de son âge.

- Amusez vous bien.

Quand il furent dehors, Veronica ne put pas s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il te donne sa bénédiction ?

- Que je n'avais pas les moyens de nous réserver une chambre d'hôtel, plaisanta-t-il.

- Sérieusement ?

- Rien de spécial… Aller querida, met ça, dit-il en lui tendant un casque de moto.

- Super idée de venir me chercher en moto alors que je suis en robe.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'espérais que le vent ferait voler le bas de ta robe et que je pourrais en profiter un peu.

- C'est ça, ne rêve pas trop !

Elle monta sur la moto derrière Weevil et accrocha ses bras autour de sa taille. Un quart d'heures plus tard ils étaient arrivés.

Ils se tenaient devant l'entrée du gymnase hésitant à entrer. Ils n'allaient pas se sentir à leur place… Weevil inspira un grand coup avant de tendre son bras à Veronica.

- Quand il faut y aller.

- Tu es sûr que…

- V ! fit il agacé.

- Okay.

Elle attrapa son bras et il la dirigea vers l'intérieur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, c'était à prévoir. Les chuchotements commençaient à s'intensifier. Où était cette fichue trappe pour se cacher sous terre ? Ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin. Elle aperçut Wallace qui dansait déjà avec Jackie, et Duncan qui s'était rabattu sur Meg. Weevil lui proposa de danser, elle accepta mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise tous les deux quand il s'agissait de danser un slow ensemble. C'était juste… pas naturel… Ce n'était pas comme cela devait être. Pas les bonnes personnes, pas le bon moment. Ils arrêtèrent donc au bout de deux danses.

- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment un cavalier satisfaisant.

Elle lui fit un demi sourire.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Mouais… Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux que je te ramène quoi ?

- Un soda quelconque, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner vers le buffet. Elle ne sentit pas que quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle par derrière.

- Joyeux Noël Veronica, lui chuchota t-on à l'oreille de manière sensuelle.

Elle sursauta tandis qu'un frisson parcourut son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Logan ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Quoi ? Surprise de me voir ?

- Surprise de t'entendre me souhaiter un joyeux Noël…

- Tu es sublime ce soir.

- Tu as aussi perdu un pari ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre un pari pour te dire que tu es ravissante.

- Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension !

Il sourit

- Tu veux danser ?

- Non.

- Juste une danse V…

- Tu envoies ton abruti de meilleur ami me faire une déclaration et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'accorder une danse ? Tu rêves là !

- Tu serais beaucoup moins réticente si je rêvais.

- Bien sûr…

- Pourquoi tu me croirais ? La coupa-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Logan, mais je ne rentre pas dedans, maintenant fous moi la paix !

Elle allait s'éloigner, il l'attrapa par le poignet, la forçant à se tourner vers lui, elle ne se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres se son visage. Elle le vit la détailler du regard. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle retint sa respiration incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- Sincèrement Veronica, j'ai très envie de danser avec toi.

Sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre, où étaient ses perpétuelles railleries ?

Elle avait à peine senti que Logan avait desserré son étreinte sur son poignet. Elle était libre mais elle était toujours là. Les premières notes d'un slow se faisaient entendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait mis tant de slows ? Les bras de Logan passèrent sur ses hanches. Elle se sentait à la fois prisonnière et en paix dans ses bras. C'était différent de sa précédente danse avec Weevil, ça allait tout seul… Elle continua à danser avec lui, hypnotisée par son regard. Les minutes filaient comme des secondes. Rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Elle croisa le regard de Weevil, il ne les avait pas interrompu, il avait compris. Il articula un « parking à minuit » inaudible, elle hocha la tête et retourna complètement dans sa danse. Des heures de danse. Veronica ne sentait plus ses pieds mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle dansait avec un type qu'elle détestait mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier non plus…

- Je ne t'avais demandé qu'une danse Veronica, tu vois que tu en avais plus envie que tu ne le prétendais.

Le diable en personne, vil tentateur !

Elle vit son regard descendre vers ses lèvres. Le goût d'un baiser, juste une fois… Il se pencha vers elle et…

Clemmons prit le micro.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, je tiens à remercier Veronica Mars ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se sont portées volontaires, sans eux ce bal n'aurait pas eu lieu. Et maintenant qu'il est minuit, j'aimerais souhaiter à tous un joyeux Noël !

Merde. Minuit ! Veronica se dégagea des bras de Logan. Weevil devait l'attendre. Il avait déjà été assez sympathique de l'avoir laissée l'abandonner comme ça…

- Veronica…

Logan l'appela, il ne comprenait pas. Veronica se fraya un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à la sortie.

Logan tenta de la rattraper. Il arriva jusqu'au parking.

Cendrillon était déjà partie.


End file.
